Jammy Gets Grounded For Ultraplex
Jammy Gets Grounded For Ultraplex is a GoAnimate special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Plot Jammy makes five fake VHS openings: the Opening to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, the Opening to the Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 from 1998, the Opening to Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, the Opening to Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and the opening to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, with each of them claiming that they are real and not fake. Due to this, Lippy grounds him for ultraplex. With just a touch of the finger, Jammy was teleported to Save-Um Central, where the major and main characters from the DHX Media Animated Series, The Save-Ums give him punishments. Nick Ashby, Kiera, Katie Cat, Adrian The Cool Cat, Justdancingsamuel, Rick Ishbee, Wallace and Gromit, Aaron Jackson, and Andy Panda are also with them. The Save-Ums point at Jammy and send him to Madeline Island. The aliens take Jammy into the home of Madeline Island and he was gone for good. The Save-Ums and their friends have a party to celebrate. Cast *TigerMario2002 as Georgina Snootie, Sydney Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie, Justdancingsamuel, Adrian The Cool Cat, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Andy Panda, Nick Ashby, Aaron Jackson, Rick Ishbee, Alien Leader, Walter Raccoon, Cap'n Crane, Redolfo, Ernest Otter, Edouard Snootie and Jammy The Squirrel. *Lucy as Lippy The Squirrel and Katie Cat. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Peanut Otter. *Shy Girl as Bubbles, Butter Otter and B.B. Jammies *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter and Coco the Chicken. *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff. *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog. *Paul as Ernest Otter. *Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard. *Kate as Aunt Nanner. *Julie as Shirley Duck, Bootsie Snootie and Frankie Foster. *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver and Connie Crane. *Susan as Wanda Raccoon. *Ivy as Blossom and Foo. *Tween Girl as Buttercup. *Kendra as Mac Foster and Noodle. *Young Guy as Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo. *Eric as Wilt Michaels. *Elizabeth as Madame Foster. *Diesel as Mr. Herriman. *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Emma as Jazzi. Transcript see a shot of the house in Manaus. We then zoom into the door to: In Luna's bedroom, where Luna is babysitting the Powerpuff Girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Luna: (using her iPad) "Powerpuff Girls, I have a favor for you." Blossom: "What is it, Luna?" Luna: "I need to check YouTube to see if Jammy has uploaded any fake VHS openings recently." Buttercup: "Let's hope not." few minutes after checking for fake VHS openings, both of them become shocked Luna: (in Veena voice) "GREAT ROTTEN GIGGLE MELONS!! JAMMY HAS MADE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT FIVE FAKE VHS OPENINGS!! HE MADE THE OPENINGS TO THE SAVE-UMS NICK JR. VHS FROM 1990, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE 2 VHS FROM 1998, TURBO PARAMOUNT VHS FROM 2006, BLUE'S CLUES RHYTHM AND BLUE VHS FROM 1992, AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE VHS FROM 1997, REAL NOT FAKE!! THEY ARE ALL FAKE!!" Luna: "Brother, let's all do the Noodle Dance to find a quick solution." background changes to the Noodle Dance background as the titular music plays. Luna and the Powerpuff Girls dance around minute later Luna: "Powerpuff Girls! I got it!" Bubbles: "What happened?" Luna: "I can call Dora's mom on the phone! I will call my friends Justdancingsamuel and WilliamWill2343 afterward." Blossom: "That's a great idea!" picks up the phone Luna: (on the phone) "Hello Lippy. Jammy has uploaded some Paramount and Nickelodeon fake VHS openings with two of them involving media not related to Paramount or Nickelodeon at all." Lippy: (on the phone) "Oh my lord! He was gonna get in trouble!" to: Jammy's house Jammy: "All right! I made the openings to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" Lippy: "Jammy what's with the all right and why are you happy?" Jammy: "I made the openings to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." Lippy: "Let me see." becomes shocked Lippy: "Jammy, all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: The Save-Ums first aired in March 11th, 2003 and it was made by DHX Media and The Dan Clark Company, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 will be released in February 13, 2015, so it didn't release in 1998! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, and finally, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997! That's it! You will be grounded for ultraplex! And I will close your YouTube account!" Jammy: (while Lippy closes his account) "Please no! Don't even think about closing my account!" Lippy: "Too bad!" see a message on the computer that says "Account Closed. We will miss you." Jammy: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! How dare you close my account! I want it back!" Lippy: "Too bad Jammy. You can't make another account ever again! And with a magic touch of my finger, you shall be transported to Manaus!" touches Jammy, teleporting him to Manaus Manaus Jammy: "Oh man! I'm in this cruddy nasty place called Manaus!" leg extends from nowhere and wraps around Jammy Jammy: "Waaaaaaaaa!! Let me go!" pulls Jammy in, and once Jammy was near her, he lets go gets up and becomes shocked Jammy: "Holy s***!" Luna: "No foul language Jammy! These are all of my friends and family from Lake Hoohaw and the Save-Ums from Save-Um Central who would like to speak with you. Let the adults and the Save-Ums speak first." Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. I'm so mad you uploaded too much fake VHS openings." Mayor Jeff: "This is me, Mayor Jeff. My citizens and I will not tolerate any bootleg openings you have created you yucky squirrel!" Mr. Bigdog: "Howdy there! My name is Mr. Bigdog! Don't ya ever ever ever pollute YouTube by creating fake VHS openings!" Ernest Otter: "I am Ernest Otter, father of PB&J! You are going beyond too far with your favorite hobby: causing trouble on YouTube!" Opal Otter: "My name is Opal Otter, mother of PB&J! My husband is right. I am sick and tired of you annoying my kids with your fake VHS openings on Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows!" Aunt Nanner: "I'm Aunt Nanner Otter, mother of Sophie and Sydney Otter. Please cut it out with your fake VHS opening ransom!"" Redolfo: "I am Redolfo, father of Sophie and Sydney. You are considered to be one of the worst YouTube users on Earth!" Shirley Duck: "My name is Shirley Duck, and your fake VHS openings you made in the history of your now closed accounts were giving my son Flick nightmares!" Betty-Lou Beaver: "It's me, Betty-Lou, the mama of Munchy Beaver! I ain't standing you any longer 'cause of your miserable deeds!" Wanda Raccoon: "I am Wanda Raccoon, mother of Pinch and Scootch. The entire Lake Hoohaw community despises you for your actions on YouTube!" Walter Raccoon: "This is Walter Raccooon, and me and my family already had enough of you posting baloney on YouTube, you annoying lassie!" Edouard Snootie: "My name is Edouard Snootie, and please stop blocking good users on YouTube and creating insulting comments!" Georgina Snootie: "It was me, Georgina, the wife of Edouard Snootie. Your behavior on YouTube is breaking the site's policy." Cap'n Crane: "Well my name's Cap'n Crane! You had made 5 fake VHS openings that could teach people the wrong stuff!" Connie Crane: "I am Connie Crane. I am so mad at you as you subscribed to users who you mock the most!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut, and you made me vomit because of your fake VHS openings." Butter Otter: "Me Butter. No good! You bad!" Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly! You didn't even use your brain to make the right decisions when you were on YouTube!" Sydney Otter: "I'm Sydney, Sophie's older sister. You have to stop being so annoying when it comes to YouTube you yucky kid." Flick Duck: "I am Flick Duck! You have got to be the meanest, cruelest kid I've ever come across!" Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch Raccoon: "Name's Scootch! You stink!" Ootsie Snootie: "I'm Ootsie Snootie." Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie Snootie, Ootsie's twin sister." Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that Dora the Explorer was removed because Dora is for babies." Nick: "My name is Nick Ashby, and I didn't like it when you made five fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." Rick: "It's me Rick Ishbee. And you are grounded for ultraplex." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, say goodbye to your favorite stuff. The only things that you can be entertained with are my favorite stuff, also, no Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff." Katie: "I am Katie Cat. And i wish you would never make some fake VHS openings again." Adrian: "My name is Adrian The Cool Cat. And i'm not having fun with you anymore because you always make fake VHS openings." Kiera: "I'm Kiera. And you would forget everything about Nickelodeon and Paramount." Wallace: "I'm Wallace and this is my dog Gromit. You must like my franchise instead of Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff." Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You need to like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Aaron: "I'm Aaron Jackson. And all your Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff needs to be destroyed." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Please our TV show and that's final!" Andy: "I'm Andy Panda. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I'm very fed up what did you made 5 fake VHS openings." Foo: "I'm Foo. I agree with Jazzi." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. I agree with the other two Save-Ums." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. I agree with the other three Save-Ums." Custard: "I'm Custard. I agree with the other four Save-Ums." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. Me agwee wit other five Save-Ums. (Translation: "I'm B.B. Jammies. I agree with the other five Save-Ums.") Jazzi: "Now let's start your punishments." Munchy: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice." (censored) Jammy: (Now speaking in Ivy voice) "Hey! No fair! Now I sound like a little girl!" Ootsie: "It seems fair to us. The next punishment is that you will be turned into a baby." Jammy: (shrinking) "Oh no! Why did you turn me into a baby?" Bootsie: "Because you made fake VHS openings. Now that you are a baby, you will wear a diaper!" censor block appears, blocking the action of putting a diaper on Jammy Scootch: "There. Now your diaper's on." Katie: "There will be no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount or Nickelodeon cd roms, no Paramount or Nickelodeon music, no ice cream, no pizza, no pasta, no Facebook, no Youtube, and no fun." Luna: "You will watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, Mary Tyler Moore, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, The Simpsons, Futrama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Fievel's American Tails, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Horrid Henry, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Class of 3000, Chowder, Flapjack, Total Drama, Dennis and Gnasher, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Grojband, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, The Proud Family, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck, Kate Ashby, Katie Cat Shorts, Nick Ashbys Lawful Adventures, Good Luck Charlie, Dog With a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, and more prime time shows and cartoons that are not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon." Jazzi: "And you will also watch children's shows not made by Nick Jr. like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Timothy Goes to School, Pecola, Cyberchase, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Puzzle Place, Between the Lions, TUGS, Baby Einstein, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Peep and the Big Wide World, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Zoobilee Zoo, Salty's Lighthouse, Chuggington, The Big Garage, Nini's Treehouse, Pappyland, The Babaloos, The Triplets, Jim Henson's Animal Show, Tractor Tom, The Wiggles, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, PB&J Otter, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Mister Maker, Balamory, Bosco, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Franny's Feet, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Johnny and the Sprites, The Octonauts, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Chica Show, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Imagination Movers, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, Dragon Tales, Waybuloo, Get Squiggling, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Same Smile, Rainbow Fish, The Hoobs, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, and other children's shows not made by Nick Jr. As well as my show which is The Save-Ums." Rick: "You will also watch movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon like An American Tail Movie Saga, Planes, Turbo, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, Rio Movie Saga, Monsters University, Up, Despicable Me Movie Saga, Free Birds, The Lorax, Harry Potter, The Wiggles Movie, Ice Age Movie Saga, The Lego Movie, Toy Story trilogy, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Movie Saga, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Feet Movie Saga, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, The Smurfs Movie Saga, Recess School's Out, Jurassic Park, Titanic, Star Wars, My Girl Movie Saga, The Sandlot, The Goonies, Beauty and the Beast, Ugmo Inc Awards 2004, Leela's Great Adventure, Yuko's Super Dee Duper Adventure, and more!" Pinch: "You will be forced to play video games not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Call of Duty, Half-Life, Halo, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Metal Gear, Pokemon, Star Fox, Wii Sports Resort, Super Smash Bros, Parappa the Rapper, Epic Mickey, World of Warcraft, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Team Fortress, Backyard Baseball, Geoshea Theft Auto, Wii Fit, Fruit Ninja, Earthbound, Kirby, Just Dance, Yoshi's Island, Metroid, Bubble Bobble, Ivy the Kiwi, The Simpsons video games, and more video games!" Custard: "And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Mickey Mouse Preschool, Mickey Mouse Kindergarten, Mickey Mouse Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten, Winnie the Pooh Toddler, The Book Of Pooh A Story Without A Tail, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, and more cd roms." Aaron: "You shall listen to music not made by Nickelodeon, but made by Universal Records, Walt Disney Records, and more music companies including Rebecca Black, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Miley Cyrus, The Backstreet Boys, Nirvana, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Frozen, Kesha, Maroon Five, Green Day, Eminem, Kanye West, Linkin Park, Psy, and others not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon." Nick: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Six Flags Great America, Warner Bros Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Coney Island, Alton Towers, and Universal Studios." Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Adrian: "And you will not participate at Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards either!" Kiera: "Only me, Mickey Mouse, Wallace and Gromit, Winnie the Pooh, the Save-Ums, their friends, Luna, Katie Cat, Adrian The Cool Cat, Aaron Jackson, Justdancingsamuel, Nick Ashby, will go and participate at Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards!" Peanut: "Now we will send you to Madeline Island." (Peanut points on Jammy as he teleports to Madeline Island) Jammy: "Where am I?" (The aliens appear) Jammy: Oh no! There are aliens! Alien Leader: We have come to bring you inside the home of Madeline Island. (The aliens grab Jammy and bring him into the home of Madeline Island) Jammy: Please no!! Let me go!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Why does this always happen to me?! (Meanwhile, back at Manaus) Jazzi: "Now that Jammy was finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Foo: "That's a great idea." Noodle: "And Jazzi, because you helped us get rid of Jammy, I earned a special award for you." Jazzi: "What is it?" Noodle: "Your award was The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD." Jazzi: "All right! I got The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD! Thank you Noodle." Noodle: "You're welcome Jazzi." Jazzi: "Now that I have The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD, let's watch it." Ka-Chung: "That's a great idea." Custard: "Hey! I'll watch it too! Everyone, let's watch The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl